Saving Iris
by Roxey
Summary: As if life for Harry could get more complicated. As he is about to enter his sixth year, a mysterious aunt that many thought was dead returns. Full of her own deadly secrets, will Iris be able to overcome her fears and stop running?
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Ok, so this is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me. Yes, I have read the fifth book and I know what happens to a certain character, but this story wouldn't work as well without that character in here, so I brought him back to life. Anyway, oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Iris. Sigh oh to have half the talent JK Rowling has.....Please read, enjoy and review!! (Make me feel special!!; ) )

The summer was endless and only two weeks had passed. The second Harry had returned to the Dursley's the old animosity started all over again. Though it was more bearable this summer. Apparently the Order's warning had registered with Uncle Vernon, though it didn't stop him from glaring menacingly at Harry periodically. He was still put to work around the house and viewed as the scum of the family, but neither Vernon nor Dudley would ever think to lay a hand on him or do something truly horrible.

It was mid-morning and the Dursley's had just finished breakfast. There was a frenzied air as Aunt Petunia rushed around trying to get breakfast cleaned up.

"Hurry up, boy! Get those dishes done! Dudley's tutor will be here any moment!" she shouted as she put more dishes by the sink. Harry sighed as he continued rinsing off the large plate in his hands .

"Why do I have to have a tutor, Mum? Only losers have tutors!" Dudley shouted from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Yes, Petunia. I don't understand why we have to put Dudley through this! Those teachers just don't understand his brilliance," Uncle Vernon complained just as loudly. The doorbell chimed.

"Coming!" Aunt Petunia called loudly. She then glared at Uncle Vernon and Dudley. "Look, if you want Dudley to continue attending Smeltings, he has got to get his marks up. Now, Dudley dear, I want you to be nice to Jenny. She came highly recommended." With that said, Aunt Petunia turn and rushed out of the kitchen. The only sounds in the kitchen came from the water pouring out of the sink and Dudley's quiet grumbling at the kitchen table. Harry could hear the quiet murmurings coming from the hallway. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a smiling Aunt Petunia followed by a pretty young woman. She had a large bag thrown over her shoulder that was obviously full of books. Dudley stopped his grumbling as both he and Uncle Vernon turned their attention to the new tutor. She was short and had long blonde hair that hung in loose ringlets down her back. Her perfect teeth shined white when she smiled demurely and looked down at her feet, giving her the air of one who was shy and studious. She looked about early twenties. Harry watched her from his station at the sink. She fidgeted slightly and glanced at him with bright green eyes that seemed oddly familiar. Harry must have given her a weird look because she quickly looked away and turned her attention to Dudley, who was in a trance at the kitchen table.

"Dudley, this is your tutor, Jenny. And this is Dudley and my husband, Vernon," Aunt Petunia said graciously. Uncle Vernon stood up so quickly, he almost knocked his chair over.

"Hello, and thank you so much for agreeing to help our Dudley here," he blumbered on, practically drooling all over himself. Harry couldn't help laughing softly to himself. It was quite funny to watch Uncle Vernon making an idiot out of himself.

"It's no problem, Mr. Dursley. I just hope that I can help Dudley," she said quietly.

"Please, please, call me Vernon," he said, inching closer to Jenny.

"I think we should go to the parlor, dear and let Dudley get on with his lessons," Aunt Petunia said, her fake smile now firmly painted on. Uncle Vernon stood planted in a spot, staring at Jenny with a grin on his face. "Dear," Aunt Petunia said firmly. Uncle Vernon snapped out of his trance and nodded.

"Yes, yes. Let Dudley get on with his studies." Aunt Petunia practically dragged Uncle Vernon out of the room, but not before she glared at Harry.

"When you're finished, Harry, you can go up to your room. I don't want you disturbing Dudley and his tutor," she said with cold politeness. Harry nodded.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He then turned back to the dishes. Jenny pulled a chair out and set her heavy bag in it. She then started pulling out large textbooks and stacking them on the table.

"Now, what shall we start with?" she asked softly. Dudley didn't answer, he was too busy staring at Jenny. She started to fidget again. "Um, what are you having the most trouble with?" Harry could hear the slightest accent in her voice, but he couldn't tell what it was. It sounded almost French.

"Um, I, uh, I have problems with everything," Dudley finally said. She knit her eyebrows and stared at the stack of books.

"All right then, that certainly doesn't narrow it down. Um, let's start with history." She pulled out a thick green book and placed it in front of Dudley. His eyes never left her as she stood next to him. "Well?" she asked.

"Um, what?" Dudley asked. Harry smiled to himself as he saw Jenny sigh and roll her eyes.

"Open the book," she said, a little more harshly. "Start reading the first chapter and then I'll quiz you over it. You're not going to learn anything by staring at me." Quietly, Dudley turned to the book and opened it, glancing up at Jenny every so often to see if she really meant what she said. Meanwhile, Jenny had sat down in the chair next to him and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil. She quietly began writing what looked like questions, obviously knowing what was in the first chapter from previous tutoring sessions. Harry finished the dishes and started walking towards the door that led to the hallway.

"Hey," Dudley shouted. Harry stopped and looked at him with a wide, bored expression.

"What Dudley?"

"Get me something to drink from the refrigerator," he ordered. Harry turned and walked back to the fridge. "Would you like something to drink?" he could hear Dudley ask sweetly. Jenny snorted.

"No, not when you're going to act like a git and order your cousin around. Get up and get it yourself," she said before turning back to her paper. Dudley's eyes widened with shock.

"What did you call me?" he whispered. Harry turned around to watch the fireworks. Personally, he was betting on Jenny. He hoped she showed Dudley were to stick it. Jenny put her pencil down and looked Dudley in the eye.

"I call you a git because that's what you are. A lazy git who can't do anything for himself, not even pass a grade. Now, you're parents didn't hire me to sit here and give you a lesson on morality, so I would really appreciate it if you would kindly go back to your reading." She picked up her pencil and calmly began writing again as Dudley sat in shock. It was all Harry could do to keep from laughing. He quietly went to walk out of the kitchen again when Jenny looked up at him. There really was something about her eyes that seemed so familiar. He felt them move up and pause on his scar. She inhaled sharply and turned back to her quiz. Harry shook his head, not sure what had exactly happened.

"I'll have my mum and dad sack you," he heard Dudley say menacingly. Harry started walking out of the door.

"Good, then I can quit wasting my time with a blockhead like you," she muttered, not even looking up from the paper. Harry smiled to himself. Finally, Dudley was getting just what he deserved.

Either Dudley never told his parents or Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't care because Jenny continued to come twice a week to tutor Dudley. As usual, Harry would be ordered to leave them alone, but he never managed to stray too far away. Despite Dudley's pea-sized brain, he seemed to be improving. Jenny's unconventional learning tactics seemed to be just what Dudley needed, though he was still a blockhead.

One day, Jenny stayed until late evening helping Dudley with the Roman Empire at the patio table in the back yard. Aunt Petunia had insisted that the summer air would help Dudley concentrate. Harry lay hidden in a bush nearby. It was often entertaining to hear Jenny go off on Dudley when he couldn't even get the simplest answer right.

"Who was the last emperor of the Pax Romana?" Jenny asked.

"Um, Julius Caesar."

"Wrong, Marcus Arelius. Who named his horse a governor?"

"Confucius."

"Wrong civilization. It was Culigula. Honestly, how did you make it this far in your schooling?" Harry suppressed a laugh. He heard Dudley's chair screech back.

"I'm going to get something to eat," he muttered.

"Suit yourself," Jenny said lightly. A door opened and shut. Harry could hear Jenny slamming books shut. He lay still, pondering how he could slip out of the bush without her noticing. Apparently, Jenny was good at reading minds. "I know you're there, Harry," she said. Harry froze and then slid out from the bush and faced her. Dirt was smudged on his pants and down his left cheek. It suddenly felt slightly childish, despite his sixteen years, to be standing in front of Jenny dirty and caught red handed for eavesdropping. He watched as Jenny continued packing her books in her bag.

"How'd you know I was there?" he asked, puzzled.

"You're not very good at covering your laughter," she before glancing up at him. Again, her eyes lingered on his scar before quickly turning away. He self consciously reached up and flattened his fringe over it.

"Sorry, it's an interesting scar, I can't help but notice it," she muttered, packing up her books a little quicker.

"It's all right," Harry found himself saying, "I'm used to it." Suddenly, in the blinking of an eye, Harry was overcome with a deep sadness. One that seemed to have lasted forever. He couldn't explain where it came from. It was almost as if he were feeling someone else's emotions, like with Voldemort. But Harry knew that it wasn't Voldemort because his scar wasn't searing with pain. He gasped as a tear slid down his cheek and he heard a soft voice say, "He has our eyes."

"I have my mother's eyes," he said aloud, before he realized what was happening. Jenny spun around and looked at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"What did you say?" she whispered.

"I have my mother's eyes," Harry said again, a little louder. Turning quickly,, Jenny threw the last of her books into the bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"I must be off," she said, starting towards the gate. "Please tell Pe-your aunt that I won't be returning and she doesn't have to worry about paying me." Harry started to follow her, knowing that whatever had just happened had something to do with Jenny and magic.

"Wait!" he yelled. But Jenny just took off at a run.

"Just leave it be," she yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner. Harry quickly followed her, but as he rounded the house he could find no sign of her or anyone. It was odd. He ran through the gate and out in the front yard, hoping to catch a glimpse of her running down the sidewalk, but she was no where in sight.

"Where could she have gone?" Harry took off in a light jog down the sidewalk, hoping to find her. He knew it was probably too dangerous, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to ask Jenny about what had happened at the Dursley's. Twilight was quickly falling and soon Harry found himself jogging in the dark down a deserted street. He looked around as he came to a stop. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He needed to turn around and go back to the house. It was dangerous for him to be outside at night by himself. Quickly, he turned and started running back in the direction he came from. His breathing became sporatic. If he could just make back to the house in time. It was foolish of him to run out like that. The Dursley's house came in sight. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he sped up a little. But his relief was only short lived. There was a loud pop behind him. Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw a tall man, clothed in a black cloak with his face hidden in shadow.

"Harry Potter. What are you doing so far from home at this time of night?" he said in a low, menacing voice. Harry gasped and reached for his wand, only to realize that he didn't have it on him. He scolded himself for being so stupid, but there was nothing left to do but run. Harry took off at a sprint to the Dursley's house. "Not so fast!" The man held up his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Impedimenta!" he shouted. Harry grimaced, expecting to feel the spell hit him at any moment, but surprisingly it didn't. There was a bright flash, that knocked Harry to the ground. He heard the man yell in surprise.

"Y-y-you!? But you're suppose to be dead!" Quickly, Harry rolled over and gasped at what he saw. Standing in between him was a woman with long red hair. She was facing the man with her hands up, which had obviously created some shield that had deflected the spell. The man was stumbling backwards, trying to get away from her. Harry was in shock. It couldn't be. The woman standing in front of him couldn't possibly be who he thought it was. She glanced back at Harry and saw him lying on the ground.

"Run, Harry! Get up and run!" she yelled. That knocked Harry out of his daze. He hopped to his feet and began running to the house, not stopping until he reached the doorstep. He then turned around and saw the Death Eater apparating. The woman put her hands down and turned to see Harry staring at her. She was still far enough away, that Harry couldn't completely make out her face, but he was pretty sure he knew who she was. Then, suddenly and silently, she disappeared. Harry quickly went inside and slammed the door shut behind him. His thoughts were racing through his head. He couldn't have possibly seen who he thought he had seen. It was impossible. She was dead. There was no way that the woman who had just saved Harry's life was his mother.


	2. Chapter Two

Apparently Dumbledore was all knowing and all seeing. Within ten minutes of his attack, there was an owl pecking at Harry's bedroom window. He let it in and took the parchment attached to its leg. It was from Dumbledore.

Harry,

I think it is time for you to return. Someone will be there shortly to collect you and your things. Please show this letter to your aunt and uncle and pack as quickly as possible.

Professor Dumbledore

Still in shock, Harry quickly threw all his belongings into his trunk and drug it down the stairs, while trying to balance Hedwig's cage in his other arm.

"What's all this racket!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he came out of the parlor. Harry silently held the letter out for Uncle Vernon's inspection. He silently read the letter and looked at Harry and his luggage. "What did you do this time?" he muttered, suspicious of Harry's actions. The last time he had left early it was because he had used magic.

"I didn't do anything," Harry said quietly. "Someone attacked me while I was walking home from a run and they don't think it's safe for me here anymore."

"Fat chance. I bet you did more, ah, more, well, you know what! Did you point your-your thing at someone, eh?" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"What's going on?" Aunt Petunia asked loudly as she walked into the foyer from the kitchen. "You're late for dinner," she said coldly as she looked at Harry and his belongings. "And where did Jenny disappear to? I haven't paid her for this week."

"She said to tell you that she wasn't coming back and that you didn't need to worry about paying her," Harry muttered. Aunt Petunia's eye widened.

"What did you do to her?" she whispered menacingly.

"Probably scared the wits out of her with his, his, well, you know. That's why _they're _coming to get him," Uncle Vernon said, seeming to take delight in the fact that Harry might be in trouble.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry yelled, his anger starting to boil.

"Who's coming to get him?" Aunt Petunia yelled. It was followed by a loud pop from behind them.

"I'm coming to get him," said a calm voice. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia slowing turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing serenely behind him. "Are you all right, Harry? You gave us quite a fright when we found out about your attack," he said quietly. Harry's aunt and uncle watched silently as Professor Dumbledore walked passed them to Harry. "Here, let me help you," he said as he took Hedwig's cage from him. He then turned to face the stunned adults.

"Harry will be spending the remainder of his summer holiday with the Weasley's. I assure you, he will be the most capable of hands. He will return at the end of the school term. Good night." Dumbledore opened the front door and walked out with Harry following. Vernon and Petunia still had not uttered a word. The two of them walked down the darkened sidewalk in silence until Harry finally came out of shock.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To headquarters, where you will be staying with the Weasley's, Sirius and other assorted guests." Harry's eyes brightened. Joy began to well up within him. He was leaving the Dursley's early and spending the rest of his holiday with Ron and Hermione. His joy was quickly replaced with puzzlement.

"How are we going to get there?" he asked. Dumbledore stopped and began searching the ground for something, apparently oblivious to Harry's question.

"Where is it?" he muttered. Harry watched him for a moment, wondering if perhaps he truly was losing his mind. "Ah! There it is!" Dumbledore was looking down at a small pop can sitting on the sidewalk. "Now, Harry, we must grab this at the same time, understand?" Harry nodded, knowing exactly how to travel by portkey. "Okay, one, two, three, go!" They both reached down and picked up a side of the can. Harry could fill the odd sensation of traveling via portkey. He felt his navel being pulled and everything began swirling around him. Then suddenly, they hit hard ground and Harry looked around him. They were standing in the large dingy square where Headquarters was located. Dumbledore began walking towards the flats. It was then that Harry remembered the strange happenings of the day.

"Professor! Something strange happened when I was being attacked," he called following Dumbledore.

"And what was that, Harry?"

"Well, someone saved me. A girl."

"And that's strange because?" Harry looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Well, I think it was my mum." Dumbledore stopped and looked down at Harry.

"You believe that your mother saved you during the attack?" he asked inquisitively. Harry nodded.

"I was running and then there was a bright flash of light. It knocked me to the ground. When I turned around I saw her. Her back was to me. She held up her hands and created some kind of shield. The Death Eater was afraid and left. But then she looked at me, and I could have sworn that it was her." Dumbledore thought a moment and then looked at Harry.

"Perhaps, we long to see something so much that we believe we do see such things," he said. Harry was puzzled.

"Professor?"

"Perhaps the woman you saw only appeared to look like your mother." Harry was silent. Maybe Professor Dumbledore was right. Maybe he really didn't see his mother after all. "Come now. Let's get inside." They walked to the flats and stood silent until the door to Number 12 appeared. They then walked in, Harry taking care to be quiet. "Oh, it's quite all right to make noise. Sirius finally managed to get rid of that old painting of his mother." Harry looked around. Sure enough the painting was gone. In fact, the whole house appeared to have a more cheerful atmosphere, despite these dark times.

"Harry, dear! We were so worried about you!" Mrs. Weasley ran out into the hallway and wrapped Harry in a massive hug. "Thank goodness you're all right!" Harry smiled, glad to once again be around those who loved him. A bright red head and a bushy brown one poked out of the door to the kitchen.

"Harry!" Ron yelled as he ran out into the hallway with Hermione right behind him. As soon as Mrs. Weasley let him go, Ron and Hermione launched on him, both relieved to see he was all right. They were the same old Ron and Hermione and Harry was glad to see them.

"We were so worried about you!" Hermione shouted. "What on earth were thinking running out at night by yourself!" Harry looked down at his shoes, slightly embarrassed of his actions.

"I'll tell you about it later," he whispered as Mrs. Weasley ushered them to the kitchen.

"Come now, let him breathe. I'm sure you must be starving Harry." At that moment, Harry noticed his stomach growling loudly. They walked into the bright kitchen and Harry was welcomed by a series of "hellos" and "How are you, Harrys". Professor Lupin was sitting at the table next to Tonks, who before Harry had walked in seemed to be in a deep conversation with someone who looked very familiar.

"Hi, Harry! It's been awhile," said Oliver Wood, his former Quidditch captain.

"Wood! Fancy seeing you here," he said with a smile as he sat down at the table.

"Won't you be staying, Professor Dumbledore?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, no, there are some matters that I must attend to. But thank you for the offer, Molly. I must be off." He then turned and left the room. Harry turned his attention back to Wood.

"So you joined the Order?" he asked. Wood nodded.

"Yes, Bill got me to join. There's some Chasers on Puddlemere that we think might be involved with some Death Eaters," he said. It was odd for Harry to see him as a grown man now, after only knowing him as the fanatic Quidditch captain when he was a teenager. He seemed to have filled out and grown up a lot in the past few years. It appeared as though Wood found there was more to life than Quidditch. After a quick sweep of the kitchen, Harry noticed that everyone else had already eaten. Mrs. Weasley set a steaming plate of food in front of him.

"There you go, dear, eat up!" Harry hungrily tucked in to his food, enjoying every morsel of it. There was a loud thumping down the stairs.

"I just saw Dumbledore leave, that must mean-, Harry!" Sirius said loudly as he walked into the room. Harry grinned as he turned to look at his godfather. He stood as Sirius embraced him. "Blimey, you're almost as tall as me!" And it was true. Harry stood but a few inches under him. Just as quickly as his grinned appeared, it disappeared. "Don't ever do that again! We were worried about you!" he said sternly. Harry nodded solemnly and sat back down to finish his dinner. Despite the gnawing feeling that something was up in the back of his mind, he was truly happy to be back where he belonged. Dinner was enjoyable and soon Mrs. Weasley was ushering them upstairs for bed. Harry yawned, quite ready to be going to bed but he knew he couldn't until he told Hermione and Ron what had happened with his attack.

"You promised you'd tell us," Hermione reminded as they watched Mrs. Weasley's retreating back.

"Tell them what?" a voice asked. The trio turned around to see Sirius walking up the stairs. Harry sighed, he might as well tell him too.

"Come on, let's go inside before I tell anyone anything," Harry whispered while motioning towards the room he and Ron shared. They all walked in and Harry shut the door behind him.

"Well, it all started with the new tutor that Dudley got...," Harry began. He recanted the story all the way through, from the moment he heard the voice in his head and scared Jenny through the attack and being saved by who he thought was his mother.

"Did you tell Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded.

"Are you sure it was her? Maybe it was someone who looked a lot like her," Hermione said as she paced slowly. Harry shrugged as he sat on the bed.

"That's what Dumbledore said too." Ron sat next to him.

"This woman," Sirius began, "Jenny, did she have green eyes?" Harry nodded, confused. What on earth would the color of Jenny's eyes have to do with anything. "And you say that you didn't hear anything when your mother appeared or disappeared?" Harry nodded.

"I figured she must have apparated, but I didn't understand why I didn't hear anything."

"It's because she didn't apparate," Hermione stated. All eyes turned to her bushy head. "She orbed."

"What's orbing and why is it different than apparating?" Ron asked, now thoroughly confused by the whole conversation.

"It's a form of magical transportation that is far more difficult than apparating," Sirius said blandly, as if reciting it from a dictionary. "Only the most powerful wizards can master it, and most believe that one is pre-destined to orb. The person you saw, Harry, be it your mother or otherwise was a very powerful witch."

"That would explain something," Harry murmured.

"Pardon?" Sirius asked, leaning closer to Harry.

"Nothing," Harry said, deciding to keep that small bit of information to himself. Harry turned his attention to Sirius, who was now in deep though. It was obvious he knew something, but wasn't planning on sharing.

"Well, we should go to bed," Sirius said suddenly. He started walking towards the door. "Come on, Hermione, you too." Hermione followed him out of the bedroom and headed towards the room she shared with Ginny. Ron walked over to his trunk and started to pull out his pajamas.

"It's good to have you back, Harry, even if it did entail a Death Eater attack to get you here," he said with a smile. Harry grinned and went after his own pajamas.

"Where's Fred and George?" he suddenly, "I don't remember seeing them at dinner."

"Oh, they got a flat near their joke shop. It's a really nice setup. Mum's finally warming up to the idea that they're taking care of themselves. They come around for dinner often. And meetings, now that they're officially old enough to join the Order." Harry nodded, now settling into his bed. He put his glasses on the small night table situated near his bed.

"Night, Ron."

"Night, Harry."


	3. Chapter Three

Ok, so here is the next installment. Just so you know, I actually have a lot of the story written, but I'm posting a little at a time so that I can have a chance to get it finished. Then you're only waiting a day or so for an update instead of 3 weeks or a month. I hope everyone is liking the story. It's hard to tell without any reviews, but hey I'm not complaining. I'm just happy people are reading it. Anywho, I'll quit yakking and let you read on. Chances are most people probably don't read read the notes at the beginning anyway....

* * *

The next week passed quickly as Harry was now enjoying his break. He didn't even mind doing the few chores that Mrs. Weasley set him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to doing. They were a small price to pay for being able to be with his friends. Fred and George stopped by a few times, both happy to see Harry and fill him in on the shop. They even dropped off a few samples for him to try out. Wood came by often too, always with Tonks not too far behind. It was quite apparent that she fancied him. It was also quite apparent that Wood was oblivious to this fact. Life was good for Harry. But good times were not meant to last in these dark times. For Harry was beginning to have dreams again.

* * *

Harry's heartbeat raced. He was standing in the square outside Headquarters. Voldemort was there, wand drawn.

"So, the famous Harry Potter wants to fight me?" he said in a shrill voice. His evil laughter filled the square. "You know how the prophecy goes, Potter. One of us is going to die, and it's not going to be me." He raised his wand. Harry felt his pockets, no wand. Why had he run out here with no wand!? "Unarmed? Well, this is going to be too easy!"

"NO!" Harry shouted as he began to run. "NO!" There was a blinding light, and a squealing of tires. Harry looked up at the car racing towards him.

Harry was woken roughly as he felt someone pulling him back. Landing on his back, he opened his eyes and looked around the darkened square after the car soared down the street. Fear seized him as he frantically looked around for Voldemort. He was no where to be found, it was just a dream, but the square was not empty. Everything was blurry as he looked up into the eyes of the woman who had saved him before.

"It's you," he whispered. She smiled a watery smile and then started to back away, as if she knew that Harry shouldn't have seen her. Her red hair fell in long loose ringlets down her back, and her green eyes shone brightly in the darkness. "No, don't go, please."

"Harry? Harry, what are you-," a deep voice said. Harry turned to look at Sirius who was walking out of Headquarters. His eyes caught that of the woman. Her face turned white. She had gone too far. No one was to see her. She turned and took off at a sprint. "Wait! Don't go!" Sirius yelled as he took off running after her. "Wait! Lily!" The woman glanced over her shoulder at Sirius before she silently disappeared. Sirius stopped and stared at the spot where she had been for a moment before returning to Harry who was brushing the grass off his pajamas.

"You saw her. It's her, isn't it? It's my mother," he said as he saw Sirius approaching. Sirius sighed and shook his head, lost in memory.

"I, just, I saw her body. I don't know how it could be," he murmured. He looked up at Harry realizing where they were. "What were you doing out here, Harry?"

"I, I was dreaming, about fighting Voldemort in this square, and then there was a car rushing towards me and I felt someone pull me back. I guess I was sleep-walking and, and, she saved me again." Sirius nodded gravely.

"Come, we should go back inside. I need to send an owl to Dumbledore." The two walked back to Headquarters and slowly made their way to their rooms, but sleep did not come so easily.

* * *

She breathed heavily as she ran up the flight of dingy, broken down stairs. A dirty door filled her sight as she flicked her wrist and it swung open. Slamming it shut behind her, she muttered something under her breath before leaning against it and sliding down to sit in front of it. Her head fell on her knees as she breathed deeply. She got too close. Not only did Harry see her again, but Sirius saw her too. She shouldn't have gone back, but she knew that Harry was in danger. Where Harry was involved, she couldn't help herself. That's why she took the tutoring position at the Dursley's. Because after years of being able to know his emotions and feelings, she felt that now she wanted to get involved. But you can't just show up one day from the dead and decide to make yourself a part of someone's life. It didn't work like that. She would have to leave again. Move and try to quiet the connection that she had with Harry. Ignore everything she felt.

"You know, running away never truly solves anything," an ancient voice said. She looked up and gasped as she saw him sitting at her battered kitchen table covered in potion vials and an ancient chemistry set.

"How did you find me?" The man shrugged and looked at her through his half moon glasses.

"There are those like yourself who truly need to be found," he said quietly. Tears slowly began to fill her eyes. "I've been looking for you for a very long time." A sob escaped from her mouth. She never thought anyone cared about her long enough to give her a second thought.

"I won't give you what you seek," she whispered, trying not to give into the hope that was starting to bubble up within her. The man laughed softly as he smiled warmly.

"Please, don't be afraid of me, dear. I'm not here to take anything from you. I am only here to extend an invitation. You've been running far too long. It is time to stop running and come with me. I'll take you to a place where you will be safe and there will be those who will love you and care for you." The dam broke, she sat crying silently as he watched, waiting for her answer. Finally, she nodded.

"You're right. It's time to stop running," she whispered as she stood and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. He smiled warmly and stood as well.

"Let's get your things, then." She nodded, walking to the small bedroom. A heavy weight had been lifted from her chest. She was finally rejoining the world where she belonged. She was going home.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. The room was dark and he could hear noises coming from downstairs. He didn't know when he had finally fallen asleep, but he knew he had to see what was going on downstairs. Quietly, he crept out of his room and to the landing. He could see down into the hallway where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood in their dressing gowns with Dumbledore and a fourth person. It appeared to be a young woman, but she had a thin jacket with a hood pulled down over her face. Mr. Weasley whispered with Dumbledore while Mrs. Weasley grinned at the girl. Tears were glistening in her eyes as she reached over and hugged her. It was obvious that the girl was taken aback. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley then let her go and pointed her wand at the large battered trunk sitting on the floor behind the girl. They began to moved towards the stairs, so Harry quickly crept back to his room and shut the door behind him. He heard the soft creaking of their footsteps as they walked passed his door and on up the stairs. Laying back on his bed, Harry replayed the happening of the night in his mind over and over again. Nothing seemed to make sense. What was happening? As these thoughts ran circles in his mind, Harry fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

The next day, Harry sat staring blankly at his porridge bowl during breakfast.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron whispered when he noticed Harry's listfulness. Harry looked up at him and then glanced at Mrs. Weasley who was bustling around the stove.

"Something strange happened last night. Someone came here, in the night." Ron's eyes widened.

"Who is it?" he whispered, leaning in closer to Harry. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think she has something to do with the odd happenings of late." Ron sat silently staring at his breakfast. Hermione gave the two of them worried looks across the table as Sirius sat silently watching Harry. Breakfast would have continued in the somber mood had it not been for the loud arrival of the twins, Tonks, and Wood.

"Hello, all!" George shouted as he walked in and sat down next to Harry. "Hiya, Harry. How've ya been?" Harry looked up and smiled.

"Okay, I hear the shop's doing well." George smiled proudly as he glance over at his brother who sat across from him.

"Yeah, quite well, actually." Fred said. "You should come see it sometime, it's quite nice. Tonks here frequents it often."

"Yeah, but your Skiving Snackboxes are starting to not work anymore. Shacklebolt always seems to see right through them," she said, pouting slightly and glancing furiously at Wood who sat on the other side of Ron.

"Breakfast smells wonderful," Wood said as he smiled at Mrs. Weasley. She turned from the stove and smiled at him.

"Thank you, dear." She turned back to filling two trays with a plate of steaming food and a pitcher of something and other assorted breakfast items. "Would someone give me a hand with this?" she asked looking at the table.

"Oi, I will!" Tonks said exuberantly as she knocked over Sirius' glass of milk by accident. Mrs. Weasley grimaced and looked at the others around the table. Harry started to say that he would when Mrs. Weasley's eyes locked on Wood. After all, surely a Quidditch player could get up the stairs with a tray without spilling anything.

"Thank you, Tonks, but I was about to ask Oliver if he would be so kind to help." Wood looked up at Mrs. Weasley and smiled.

"Sure." He stood and walked over to Mrs. Weasley, picking up the second tray.

"Okay, follow me. We must take this up to a guest we had come late last night." The duo walked out of the kitchen and a few minutes of silence followed until Fred spoke up.

"Who came?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I didn't know anyone had come last night," she said before taking a bite of her pancakes. Harry looked down at his plate as Sirius studied him. Harry wasn't about to say that he knew anything. Not until some of his questions were answered. The conversation continued around him, but his thoughts were making their way up the stairs.

* * *

"Ah, here we are," Mrs. Weasley said quietly as she knocked on the door. There was no answer. "She must still be asleep. Be very quiet, the poor dear must be exhausted." The door opened slightly and Mrs. Weasley and Wood crept in. A young woman with long red hair was sleeping peacefully. The king size bed almost seemed to swallow her. Wood couldn't take his eyes off her. She was radiant and beautiful, despite the all out gaunt look of her. Mrs. Weasley set her tray down and motioned for Wood to do the same. He tore his eyes away from her for a moment to set down his tray, but quickly returned to her. An old photo album lay open at her side. Wood tried to get a glimspe of the picture it was opened to, but Mrs. Weasley quickly began to motion him out of the room. They crept back to the hallway and Mrs. Weasley shut the door behind her.

"Who was that?" Wood asked after she turned back to face him.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you, not now. But all will be revealed in due time." She then turned and began walking back down the stairs. Wood had no choice but to follow.

Later that day, Harry sat in the parlour, half-heartedly playing a game of Exploding Snap with the twins and Ron. Sirius sat nearby, watching them with an amused smile. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared. All eyes turned to him as he quietly cleared his throat.

"Sirius, Harry, I was wondering if I could have a word with you in the drawing room?" Quietly, the two stood and followed him. After shutting the door behind him, Dumbledore turned to face them. "I know that you are both seeking answers to explain the strange happenings of late, and I have found some of those answers. But before I can share them with you, there is someone I wish for you to meet." He turned to the door and opened it. "You can come in now." In walked a young woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She stood partially covered in shadow from the sunlight streaming in a window. Harry gasped.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" She bit her bottom lip as she glanced at Dumbledore.

"Go ahead, dear. You don't have to hide who you are anymore." She nodded nervously and close her eyes. While stepping into the full light of the room, her face began to transform and the blonde hair smoothly changed from blonde to stringy red curls. She opened her eyes and looked at Sirius and Harry. Both were speechless, for standing before them was the woman who had saved Harry.

"Mum?" Harry said quietly as Sirius stood and walked towards her. She still had not uttered a word.

"Is that really you, Lily?" Sirius asked as he began to reach out to touch her, to make sure she was real, not just a figment of his imagination. The woman shook her head as she stepped back.

"No," she said, finally finding her voice. "I'm not Lily. I'm Iris Evans, her younger sister." Harry stepped back, unable to say anything. He took a closer look at the woman that stood before him. Her long red hair glistened in the sunlight. Sharp green eyes gazed at him from a face so delicate, it appeared made of china. Her slight figure, youthful features and quiet voice gave her the impression of being fragile, but her eyes shined with a hidden strength. It looked as though years of being miskept had taken it's toll by giving her a gaunt almost sickly look.

"Iris?" Sirius said quietly. He looked at her and then walked over the couch. Sitting down, he took a deep breath. "I don't understand, I, I thought you were dead." Harry looked over at Sirius and back at Iris.

"You knew I had another aunt? Why did I not know?" he said, his confusion and frustration beginning to boil.

"We thought she was dead," Sirius said quietly. He looked up at Iris, who was near tears. "Why? How?" Iris walked over to an armchair and sat, gathering herself.

"You might want to sit," she said to Harry, "and let me explain." Harry went and sat next to Sirius. Professor Dumbledore stood silently in the corner, watching as Iris began her tale.

"That night, the night," she paused, "the night that he attacked, I hid. I, I waited until the house was silent and then I did what any five-year-old would do. I ran. I didn't realize at the time what I was capable of, all I knew was that I needed to get away from the house. Get away from the bodies." She looked at Harry.

"I didn't know until later that you had survived. But by then, I had been taken in by a wizarding family. I told them my name was Jenny. Soon, we moved to France, where I attended Beauxbatons." There Iris stopped, debating whether or not to go into details. She looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded slowly. She took a deep breath, deciding to sugar coat the story.

"I left home after my schooling was finished and came to London. There, I lost myself, running from shadows and looking for you," Harry sat up straighter. "And that's all I feel I can tell you now," she said as she sat back in the chair. "Maybe, with time I can divulge more, but for now all that matters is that I am here and I no longer have to run." Silence filled the room as Harry watched the woman sitting across from him. She was only five years older than him and the only living magical relative he had left. There were still many questions left unanswered, but as the most pressing questions were answered, a joy began filling him. Sitting across from him was his mother's sister. His aunt. A smile crept across his face. The more there was silence, the more pale Iris seemed to get. She fidgeted in her chair and chewed her bottom lip as she looked at her feet, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"So, you're my aunt?" Harry said slowly, trying out the idea. Iris looked up at him, the strain starting to fade from her eyes. She nodded. Harry stood and walked over to her. Iris stood, unsure of what he was doing. He stood a few inches taller and looked down at her, still smiling. Tears began to slowly fill Iris' eyes as she recognized so much of her sister and brother in law in this boy. "It's good to meet you," Harry said and he wrapped his arms around her. Iris was taken aback by this display of affection just as she was the night before when Mrs. Weasley hugged her. She weakly returned the hug, tears slowly streaking down her face. Sirius sat silent on the couch, watching the two of them and unable to say anything. He thought she was dead, thought that Voldemort had obliterated the tiny girl in his search for Harry. "Well, then," Harry said as he let go of her and stepped back. "Come on, I want you to meet my friends." He grabbed her hand attempting to pull her towards the door. Suddenly, the feeling of deep sadness enveloped Harry again as it had that day at the Dursley's.

"_So kind, just like my sister," _a small voice in Harry's mind said. Iris quickly let go of Harry's hand and stepped back from him. Harry turned to look at her as the sadness disappeared. His eyes questioned her as Iris looked anywhere but at him.

"Actually, I think I, I think I'm not exactly ready for that yet. I'll be in my room." She darted out of the sitting room before anyone could stop her. Mouth open and eyes wide, Harry looked at Dumbledore, expecting some sort of explanation.

"Give her time, Harry. She has been through more than you can possibly imagine," he said softly. "Come, it is time to break the news of our visitor to the rest of our house guests." Harry nodded silently as he followed Dumbledore out of the room.


	4. Chapter Four

"So, you have an aunt?" Ron asked as everyone sat in silence in the kitchen. Harry nodded and looked down at his feet.

"Where is she?" Tonks asked brightly, not fully understanding the impact of Lily having a younger sister.

"Upstairs, resting in her room." Lupin looked up at the stony and silent Sirius.

"Great, I'll go introduce myself," she said as she stood and nearly knocked over a contemplative Wood.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said loudly. "I think it's best we leave her alone for the time being. I'm sure she'll come down when she's ready to meet us all. It would be quite overwhelming for her I'm sure." The broad grin faded from Tonks face as she slowly sat back down. Lupin stood and lightly took Sirius' arm and led him out into the hallway.

"This is great, Harry! Now you won't have to go back to the Dursley's! You can live with Iris!" Ron shouted in glee. Harry looked up at him. He hadn't thought about that. As long as he called home where his mother's blood dwell, he would be safe. Iris was his mother's blood. A grin spread across his face. He would never have to deal with the Dursley's again.

"Come on, I nicked some butterbeers from Mum. Let's go to our room to celebrate," Ron said as the three of them got up to leave the kitchen.

"I'm just saying, how are we to know it's her? We all thought she was dead!" Lupin whispered furiously in the hall. Ron, Harry and Hermione hid behind a statue, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. Sirius sighed wearily.

"Dumbledore seems to believe her."

"But you said yourself that there were holes in her story. And not a word of the prophecy. How can we trust her? She could be working for Voldemort."

"I highly doubt that. The girl's half dead as it is, all thin and gangly looking. She problably didn't mention the prophecy because she didn't want to upset Harry. And besides, she's practically Lily's twin," Sirius whispered. Lupin stepped back and shook his head.

"She's a metamorphmugus, she can look like whoever she wants."

"Yes, but we all knew that about Iris. She was only five, but she loved to change her hair pink all the time, remember that?" Lupin smiled faintly and nodded, momentarily losing his anger. Just as quickly as it vanished, it reappeared.

"We should question her. And ask to look at it. If she's really Iris, the mark will be there." Sirius shook his head.

"She's exhausted. Poor girl probably hasn't had a full night's sleep in five years." Lupin sighed and looked at Sirius.

"Look, I know you have a soft spot for Iris, we all did, but we can't throw all caution to the wind just because we think she's back. Now, I'm going up there and talking to her. You can join me if you like." Lupin began climbing the stairs. Sirius sighed and began to follow him. The trio waited until they were out of earshot before stepping out from behind the statue.

"You hear that? Lupin's suspicious," Ron said as he gazed up the stairs.

"I don't blame him," Hermione said, breaking her silence. Both Ron and Harry turned to look at her. "I didn't want to say anything Harry, but it is a little odd, don't you think? An aunt reemerging after she's supposedly been dead for almost seventeen years."

"But Sirius said that they never found the body, they only assumed she was dead!" Harry whispered visciously. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Look, I know that you really want her to truly be your aunt, Harry, but Lupin is right. We do need to be cautious. We don't know if she is who she says she is." Harry looked at the ground, wishing that he could ignore what she was saying, but the truth was he couldn't. Hermione and Professor Lupin were right. He hated that nothing good ever happened to him without a hitch.

"Okay, but I'm not going to let that stop me from getting to know her," he said grumpily, not wanting to give in.

"Just be careful what you tell her, Harry." Harry nodded and turned to stomp up the stairs. He suddenly felt like he wanted to be alone.

Up the stairs in Iris' room, Sirius paced while Lupin sat in a chair opposite Iris.

"It's been a long time," Lupin said softly. Iris nodded, clutching a ratty terry cloth robe around her. She sat up straight, hoping to appear strong and resolute. All of Lupin's harshness had faded away the second he saw the frail girl as she opened the bedroom door. Her hair still hung in stringy curls as she tried to tuck them behind her ears. "Do you remember me?" he asked gently.

"You were a friend of my sister's," she said quietly.

"Yes, yes I was." She looked down at the ground.

"And you brought me peppermints every time you came over," she added softly. Sirius stopped pacing and looked at her. Lupin smiled and sat back in his chair, amused.

"All these years and you remembered that?" Iris glanced up and nodded slightly.

"Yes, and I was furious because you didn't bring any for Harry." Lupin chuckled softly.

"I had almost forgotten that. Through a fit because you didn't want Harry left out, but didn't understand why the baby wasn't allowed to have candy." The corner of Iris' mouth twitched, but she didn't smile. "It is you," Lupin finally said after a long pause.

"You thought I was someone else?" Lupin sat up and leaned towards her.

"I wasn't sure, I mean, you must understand with times that we're in and the circumstances of your arrival," he sighed, "We must be cautious." Iris nodded and looked up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to see it?" she asked. Lupin nodded silently. Iris stood and slowly turned around. She let the robe fall off her shoulders a little and looked down on the ground. The top part of her back was exposed above the dingy tank top she was wearing. Lupin stood, as Sirius' breath caught in his throat. Lupin stepped closer and studied her back.

"It is you," he whispered. Iris pulled the robe back on and stepped away.

"You have your proof now," she said a bit tersely.

"Iris, why does it trouble you to show me that?" he asked. Iris turned to look at him, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"You don't know what it's like," she said quietly.

"But it's a gift! Something you can use to help this fight!"

"It's not a gift! It's a curse!" she shouted. Lupin stepped back, slightly in shock. "Do you know what it's like to constantly be running and looking over your shoulder? To never trust anyone because they might after you? They might be him? I try to hide it, cover it up, but it's the one thing about me that I can't change."

"You used it to help Harry. Why not use it to help others?" he asked softly. Iris began pacing.

"Do not bring Harry into this," she muttered.

"I'm not the one who brought him into it," Lupin said loudly. "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

"I don't have to tell him anything."

"He saw you. He's going to want to know-,"

"I don't want him to know!" she shouted. Lupin stepped back and looked at the ground. Iris was beginning to gain the appearance of a caged animal. "At least, not yet."

"Please, Iris, you don't have to be afraid anymore. You're safe here," Lupin said as he walked towards her.

"Leave me alone," she said as she turned her back to him and walked towards a table covered with assorted vials and jars with faded labels.

"Iris-,"

"Please. I want to be alone." She started throwing things into a large beaker. Lupin sighed and turned to leave. He hated that she was shutting him out, shutting the world out.

"It's a habit, you know," she said right as Lupin reached for the doorknob. He turned to look at her, her back still facing him. "Shutting the world out." Lupin sighed and turned back to the door.

"Come on Sirius." They left.


	5. Chapter Five

Hey, so here are two more chapters. Sorry that it's been forever. My computer died and I had to pay a lot of money to get it fixed. Hope you enjoy the story. I don't normally beg, but...gets down on knees please please please review! I'll never get any better if you guys don't give me feedback! Please don't make me threaten to not update unless you guys review. I hate it when people do that and I really don't want to. Anyway, enough of my whining. Enjoy the story!!!!!

The next day, Harry found himself creeping up the stairs to Iris' room. She hadn't come down for breakfast as he hoped she would and he wanted to talk to her. There were still some questions he had. He neared the door, glancing down the hall to the door that was Sirius' room. Her door was slightly open and he could hear her moving around inside.

"What is it Harry?" she asked from within. Harry froze and stared at the door. "Don't just stand there, come in." He pushed the door opened and walked in. She was standing by a table where what looked like a large chemistry set was set up. A pale green liquid bubbled over a flame. "Shut the door, please." Harry quietly shut the door behind him and stepped closer to her. Her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a bright red, exotic robe covered her blue and white striped cotton pants and white tee shirt.

"How did you know it was me at the door?" he asked. Iris looked at him.

"I heard your thoughts, and your footsteps. They were rather loud."

"My thoughts or my footsteps?"

"Both. You can have a seat if you like." Harry looked over at an old wingback chair that sat near the table and went to sit in it. "I can't answer your questions," she said, not looking up from the beaker she was carefully putting some green leaves into.

"Can't or won't?" Harry asked, watching her face. Iris put the beaker down and looked at him.

"You're not ready to hear them. And besides, it's too dangerous for you to know too much."

"Well, at least tell me how you knew I was in trouble those two nights." Iris sighed and walked over to the bed where she sat on the edge.

"It's a little difficult to explain, and very confusing to understand," she stumbled.

"Well, you do your best to explain and I'll try hard to understand," Harry said simply. Iris sighed and again and searched for the right words. "Does it have something to do with the fact that you can read minds?"

"Not really, but it does contribute. We both have the same blood running through our veins, and because of that, we're connected in some way. I can feel your thoughts and emotions and I know when you're in danger. Lily and I were connected in the same way, though at the time I didn't understand what it was." Iris stared at her feet, hoping she explained it clearly.

"So, because we're family, you can feel my thoughts and emotions?" Harry asked. Iris nodded slowly. "So, I should be able to do the same, right?"

"It develops over time and matures as you mature. Since you're still a young wizard, you can only do it when my emotions are extreme." Harry nodded slowly. He looked over at the set.

"So, how can you read minds? I mean, there's only one other person I know who can read minds without having eye contact." It was Harry's turn to look at his feet, the memories from just a few months ago coming back to him. Iris swallowed hard and shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that I've always been able to do it, like I was born with it. Kind of like my being a metamorphmugus. A gift of some sorts," she said softly. Harry had a feeling there was something she was holding back, but he didn't push her. Instead, he studied the liquids bubbling on the table top.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing at it. Iris looked over at it, following his pointed finger.

"Potions. I prefer to use a muggle chemistry set than a cauldron. I can see the colors more clearly."

"You enjoy making potions?" Iris nodded and walked over to the table, checking on the green liquid.

"Yeah, it's something I've always been good at. It's fun making up my own creations. In school, I made up a potion that would make a person's hair change color every two minutes and slipped it into one of my professor's tea. She had rainbow hair for two weeks before it finally faded out. No one could figure out how to reverse it," she said with a small smile. Harry grinned.

"My friend's brothers would love you. They have their own joke shop and I know they would want the recipe," he said. Iris looked at him. Harry couldn't help but notice that she looked happier and that her face was gaining a little more color.

"A joke shop? I'm sure their mother loves that. What's their names?"

"Fred and George Weasley. Their mum went ballistic at first, but now she's accepted it." Iris laughed softly. She sat back down on the bed. "Do you think you could teach me how to make some of your potions?" Harry asked, a little nervous about her answer. Iris looked at the set for a moment and then back at Harry.

"Sure. I think I could divulge some of my secrets." Harry grinned. "But I think you should get back downstairs for now. Lunch is ready." Harry looked towards the door.

"You could read Mrs. Weasley's mind from all the way up here?" Iris laughed and shook her head.

"Didn't have to. You can smell the stew from all the way up here." Harry sniffed the air and confirmed it. He stood and started walking towards the door.

"You want to come down? I know everyone is dying to meet you." Iris contemplated lunch with everyone. Part of her wanted to go down there, but another part held her back. She was scared.

"You know, I think I'll just stay up here today. I'm, I'm not quite ready for that yet," she stuttered. Harry turned and watched her.

"Why are you afraid to come downstairs?" he asked, hoping she would answer. Iris avoided his eyes for a moment, but then met them.

"I've shut myself from the world for so long, it's hard to bring myself to join it again," she said softly. "Maybe someday I can tell you about it." Harry nodded a silent understanding. He then turned and left the room.

"Harry, dear, is Iris joining us?" Mrs. Weasley asked when he entered the kitchen. Harry looked up and shook his head no. "That's what I thought. Wood, would you carry this tray upstairs to Iris, please?" Wood looked up from his conversation with George and nodded.

"Sure." He took the tray and left the room, oblivious to Tonks' eyes watching his retreating back. Harry sat down in between Ron and Hermione.

"So, what's she like?" Ron asked.

"She's nice. I like her," Harry said.

"Did you get anything out of her that would prove she's your aunt?" Hermione asked as she leaned in closer to Harry.

"Yeah, I did. But there are still some questions that she wouldn't answer. She's not telling me something." Hermione thought a moment.

"She's probably been through a lot. You know, protecting you by not telling you some things." Harry nodded glumly.

"That's exactly what she said."

"Come in!" Iris yelled right before Wood knocked on the door. He shrugged and opened the door, stepping in quietly.

"Uh, hello," he said loudly. Iris looked up from her potions. She tried to hide the fact that Wood's entrance had caught her by surprise. She knew someone was at the door, she had heard their thoughts, but she didn't know that someone would be a young man. "Um, Mrs. Weasley had me bring up something for you to eat," he said nervously, trying not to stare at her. Iris looked around the room until her eyes fell on the dresser across from her.

"Here, uh, you can set the tray down over here," she said as she crossed the room to remove potion vials and papers with potions scribbled on them. Wood followed her and set the tray with the steaming hot stew down. "Thanks," she said softly.

"You're welcome," Wood replied as he looked up at her. She looked a little more healthy than she had the day before, and still as radiant. "I'm Oliver Wood, but everyone calls me Wood," he said as he held his hand out. Iris smiled shyly and accepted it.

"Iris, Iris Evans," she said quietly.

"I know, you're Harry's aunt." There was a moment of silence before Iris spoke.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been down yet, I mean, it's just-," Wood put up a hand to stop her.

"I understand. You don't have to explain to me if you don't want to." Iris smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks."

"I'll, um, I should be getting back downstairs," Wood stuttered as he pointed towards the door. Iris nodded. She knew he wanted to stay and talk to her some more, but she felt too afraid to let him any closer. _"She's so beautiful," _he thought. Iris blushed and looked down at the ground. "Um, good-bye then. Until tomorrow." Iris smiled and nodded.

"Wait, one thing," Iris said before he left the room. She walked over to the table and read the labels off of several bottles before finding what she was looking for. She handed it to Wood. "Could you give this to Harry. Tell him to use it well, and to follow the instructions on the side. Wood nodded as he took the bottle. "Thanks."

"No problem. Bye."

"Good-bye." Wood left the room. Iris sighed deeply and stared at the door a moment. She felt herself beginning to look forward to lunch tomorrow.

Wood entered the kitchen with a starstruck look on his face. He handed the bottle to Harry.

"Iris says to use it well and follow the instructions on the side." Harry grinned as he read the handwritten label.

"Thanks." Wood handed the empty tray to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you, dear. Was she awake?" Wood nodded.

"Yeah, she was working on some potions, I think." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Good to know she's doing something constructive."

"HARRY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!" Hermione screeched from the table. Both Mrs. Weasley and Wood turned to look at the table. Hermione was glaring at Harry while her bushy hair was turning a violent shade of purple. Harry and Ron were doubled over with laughter as Wood caught sight of the now slightly full bottle that Iris had given him. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Hermione glaring at the two of them.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked, completely flustered.

"I think Harry slipped Hermione something to turn her hair colors," Wood said, amused.

"Now where on earth would he get something like that?" she asked as she rushed over to the table.

Harry! How'd ya do it?" George asked as he leaned across the table to get a better look at Hermione's hair that was now turning a bubble gum pink. "We could use something like that at the shop." Harry just laughed and shrugged.

"I was sworn to secrecy," he said, unsure if Iris would want anyone to know she gave him the potion. Wood sat back down at the table next to Fred, getting ready to tuck into his bowl of stew.

"That rivals your hair, Tonks," he said right before taking a mouthful. Tonks looked at Hermione, who had stopped glaring at Harry and then back at Wood.

"It is pretty good," she murmured.

"Ooo! Look at that color!" Ginny said as Hermione' s hair changed to a fiery orange.

"That is a pretty color," Tonks said as she studied it.

"Can you do that?" Fred asked, turning towards her. Tonks scrunched up her face and her spiky brown hair turned a light shade of orange.

"Close," Hermione said as she pulled a strand up and studied it. Tonks scrunched her face up even more. Her hair turned yellow. Laughter spread through the room as Tonks continued to try to match every color that Hermione's hair turned. No one seemed to notice Sirius slip away. He crept up the stairs and found himself standing outside Iris' door. He knew that she heard his thoughts. Hesitantly, he raised his hand to knock, slightly unsure of whether he could actually speak to her. It was him, after all, who found her favorite teddy bear with her blood on it in the closet. And she looked so much like Lily. No, he couldn't do it. Slowly, he let his hand drop and then turned to rejoin the group in the kitchen.


	6. Chapter Six

Ok, so I was so happy that I got one review, that I decided to put up a new chapter. Granted the next few chapters probably won't come as quickly. Thank you very much for your review Stormwriter! Yeah, I cried too. It was a mean twist in the story, but that's what makes Harry Potter so wonderful. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter or any of his buddies, but Iris is mine. Enjoy!

Harry found himself making his way to Iris' room often. They would hours in the afternoon brewing up new potions to try on people in the house. Everyone began to eagerly await the evening meal to see who the next victim would be. No one, save Ron and Hermione knew where Harry was getting the potions and the three set up a secret truce not to prank each other. The more time Harry spent with Iris, the more they both realized how much they were alike. Both orphans who had to rely on themselves to get through difficult times. Both survived the same horrific event that changed their lives forever. It was this event that Iris would never seem to discuss, until one day, she opened up.

Harry sat on the floor next to Iris, grinding a group of leaves for a new potion she was developing.

"I see Wood brought you lunch again today," Harry said with a knowing smirk. Iris glanced up at her half empty dishes then turned back to her grinding.

"So," she said, trying to play it off. Harry noticed the slight blush that painted her fair face. He grinned.

"So, he also started bringing your dinner as well. And I've noticed how he stays a little bit longer each time." The blush deepened as Iris suddenly became very interested in grinding small pink flowers.

"Well, he's easy to talk to, so he stays and chats. There's nothing wrong with that," she said defensively. Harry laughed.

"Well, suspicions are rising downstairs. I mean Tonks practically throws herself in front of him to keep him from coming upstairs."

"Well, Tonks can bloody well have him if she likes! It's not like we're together or anything," she said indignantly. The truth was, she did fancy the handsome quidditch player. And she had a pretty good feeling that he returned the feelings. He was the first man to ever give her any kind of true affection without planning on ripping her heart to shreds. But she had to stop it from going any further. He didn't know about her past that deeply intertwined her with not only Harry's future, but the future of the wizarding world. No, it couldn't be, he would get his heart broken and Iris couldn't stand to do that to him. Harry watched her, studying the different emotions playing across her face. Iris shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It can never be anything anyway, not with my secrets," she muttered.

"What happened that night?" he asked out of the blue. He figured that she wouldn't tell him, but he felt compelled to ask anyway. Iris stopped grinding the flower and set the pestle down. She sighed and looked at Harry.

"You know what happened that night." Harry shook his head.

"You only summarized. I'm sixteen. I can handle it." Iris nodded slowly as she took in his defiant stare.

"I was only five, just a little girl." She looked down at the floor as the memories came rushing back. "We were playing hide-and-seek, your father and I. I was hiding in the hall closet, when suddenly, he was there. I heard James yell at your mother to get to you before he came in. He was yelling for me, telling me to stay hidden. Then I heard the door burst open, and they were yelling at each other-," she stopped as the tears pricked her eyes. She couldn't get the voices out of her head. "Then I knew your father was dead. I heard him go up the stairs. I didn't know what to do. Something told me to wait for help, but another part told me to run. So, I left the closet, and I saw James, lying there. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't move. So, I left my teddy with him and ran out through the open door. I could hear screams. I tried to cover my ears as I ran, but it made me trip and fall. I cut my arm," she lifted up her long sleeve to show a long scar that ran down the inside of her right forearm. "I didn't even know I was bleeding until I came to the house. I began banging on the door, a woman answered. She took me in. I told her my name was Jenny. Somehow, even though I was young, I understood that whoever that man was, he would be after me next." There was silence. Harry reached over and took her hand.

"It's all right, I would have ran too," he said softly. Iris looked at him and smiled. She wiped the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I've never been able to talk about that with anyone," she said softly.

"I don't remember anything about what happened. All I know is what people have told me."

"Be glad, what I did see haunts me every time I close my eyes," Iris said hollowly. There was silence until Harry finally spoke.

"What was it like living with that family," he asked. Iris shrugged.

"It was okay, I guess. I was kind of a problem child. Always pulling stunts at school, yelling back at my adoptive parents, always paranoid. They thought I was delusional. So, that's why I finally left after my seventh year. I returned to London to fend for myself." Once again, Harry got the feeling that she wasn't telling him something. He wanted to push her to tell him, but he held off for a moment. Iris was fighting off vivid memories from the past. Harry could sense it. A deep sense of bitterness and anger washed over him.

"_Stupid little Jenny! Why did you have to knock on my door? I should have turned you in the moment I found you!" _Harry shook his head to block the horrible voice as it shouted more obscenities. The anger then changed to fear as Iris started to turn paler. She couldn't stop the memories anymore, and she didn't want Harry to see them. To see her terrible past. Harry closed his eyes as what seemed like a giant black and white screen began to play in his mind. A small blonde girl of about thirteen was being slapped by a tall red-headed woman.

"_Incompetent little girl! Why can't you even clean the dishes right!?" _Two other little girls stood nearby, laughing behind their hands.

"_Dear, dear, Maggie. Why don't you let me take the girl off your hands? She obviously doesn't belong here," _an all too familiar voice said. Harry cringed as he watched the girl's face turn white as a tall, blonde man grinned evilly and reached out for her arm. The scene quickly turned to Lucius Malfoy dragging the girl down a dank hallway and shoving open a door. _"Here is your new home, my dear," _he said sinisterly. Harry could feel hands pulling him back, dragging him out of the memory like when he was watching Snape's memory. The scene jolted to a halt as Harry blinked his eyes open to see a livid Iris gripping his arm.

"Get out," she said softly. She stood and began pacing like a wild animal. _"I've got to get out of here. I have to leave," _Harry could hear her scream in her mind. "Get out," she repeated, a little harsher. She was afraid. She wanted to run, just like she did nearly sixteen years ago.

"Don't leave," Harry said as he stood. Iris stopped pacing and stared at him.

"What?" she asked. Harry swallowed.

"Don't leave. You're safe here. Lucius Malfoy can't hurt you. Please, I don't want you to leave." Iris took a deep, haggard breath and stared at Harry. Her green eyes were beginning to tear.

"I thought I told you to leave. Leave!" she shouted. Harry turned and walked to the door.

"Please, don't leave," he said one last time before leaving. Iris collapsed on the bed as the door shut. Tears began spilling down her cheeks. He had seen a glimpse of her memories. He had read her mind. What he had seen didn't put him in any danger, but Iris still felt naked now that Harry had seen part of her troubled past.

"_Don't leave. You're safe here...I don't want you to leave." _Iris sighed and fell back on her bed. He was right. She was safe here. Some sort of relief washed over her. Years had passed since her ill fated third year. She had never told anyone, but now that someone had a glimpse at what happened to her, maybe she could start to move on. Clicking of dishes could be heard from the kitchen. Iris sat up and looked over at the trunk sitting in the corner. Maybe she could take another risk. Maybe she could take another step.

Harry sat staring at his plate as everyone else bustled around him trying to get dinner ready. Lupin sat talking to Fred and George while Tonks fought to keep Wood's attention from the tray that Mrs. Weasley was filling. Sirius sat watching him, wondering what had happened to cause him to be so quiet. Glimpses of Lucius Malfoy ran through Harry's mind. The man now resided in Azkaban, but Harry couldn't help but feel a deeper hatred for him now that he knew Lucius had done something to Iris. Granted Lucius didn't truly knew who she was at the time and Harry didn't actually know what Lucius had done to her, but Harry was still seething.

"Oliver, darling, would you take this up to Iris?"

"Let me help!" Tonks said loudly as she stood, nearly knocking over her chair.

"There will be no need for that," a voice said softly from the entrance. All noise ceased as every eye turned to look at Iris. She had put on some jeans and pulled her hair back in a ponytail which made her look extremely young. She looked at the floor, uneasy with all the attention turned her way. "I thought I would join you tonight."

"Well, of course dear! Ron, jump up and gather another plate, won't you? You can sit here by Harry," Mrs. Weasly said as she began hurrying around. Conversation quietly picked up as everyone still watched the young woman move to the chair at Harry's right. Harry grinned brightly at her, understanding what a huge step this was.

"I decided that maybe I would stay a little longer," she whispered as she leaned towards him.

"I'm glad you are," he whispered back. Ron hurriedly set a plate and silverware in front of Iris and then took a seat on the other side of Harry. His eyes never left her. Fred and George cleared their throats as Mrs. Weasley sat the last of the food on the table and joined the boisterous group.

"Dear mother, I think that it is slightly rude of all of us to not introduce ourselves to our houseguest," George said as he smiled charmingly across the table at Iris. Iris smiled demurely and looked down at her plate.

"Of course! How rude of me!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she shook her head.

"Allow me," Fred said smoothly as he stood. "I am Fred Weasley and this is my brother George. Next to me," he motioned towards Lupin, "Is Professor Remus Lupin." Iris nodded slightly, smiling to acknowledge to Lupin that she did remember him. "And then there's Nymphadora Tonks-,"

"Tonks, if you will," Tonks said a little harshly, glaring at Fred. She then smiled at Iris, trying to not act threatened.

"Yes, yes, Tonks, and then I take it you already know Wood, our resident Quidditch expert." Wood grinned at Iris, causing her to blush slightly. "Then I take it you know Sirius and Mum." Sirius nodded slightly, not showing any emotion while Mrs. Weasley beamed at her. " Then there's our little sister Ginny, Hermione, a good friend of Harry's, our little brother Ron," Ron took a moment to glare at Fred for calling him little, "and of course, you know Harry." Iris sat back a moment, soaking in all the names she had just learned. The table had gone silent as everyone sat watching her.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," she said quietly, finally breaking the ice. Harry took her hand and squeezed it under the table. He could sense the fear of finally meeting everyone rising in Iris, but his warm gesture had settled her. A smile of gratitude thanked him for his support. The hum of conversation picked up as everyone began reaching for food. Iris timidly began to fill her plate as she listened to the conversations around her. She gathered that Fred and George were the twins who owned the joke shop. They were discussing a new prototype with Lupin that they hoped to put on the market for the next school year. Her eyes moved down the other side of the table passed Lupin to Tonks. The young woman had short, spiky black hair and had thrown herself into a conversation with Mrs. Weasley and Wood. Occasionally she would glance down towards Iris. Wood seemed to be paying little attention to the conversation as he kept glancing down towards Iris as well. Iris quickly averted her eyes and attention to the teenagers sitting next to her.

"Well, are you lot ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Fred asked from across the table. Harry shrugged. He hadn't given it much thought lately, but the beginning of term was quickly approaching. What would happen to Iris when they left?

"I'm quite ready," Hermione said. "I'm really excited about beginning my NEWT classes." Iris smiled, immediately recognizing that Hermione must be one of those gifted people who actually liked to learn.

"Excited? I can definitely say that I am not excited about Snape's NEWT class. It was a bloody miracle Harry and I got in," Ron said as he slumped in his chair.

"How about you, Harry?" Iris asked. He hardly mentioned school in their visits. Only a few times when he mentioned his distaste of Professor Snape, though he didn't mention what he taught. Harry shrugged again.

"It'll be nice to go back," he said while setting his fork down. Iris nodded slowly.

"What about you, Iris? Were you the sort who loved school and never broke the rules?" George asked with a twinkle in his eye. Iris smiled slightly, remembering the happier times of her school years.

"Actually, I was quite the opposite. My professors had quite a time trying to keep me in line." She had everyone's attention, including Sirius who was still trying to keep a detached look on his face. "I kept getting into all sorts of trouble. Hexing in the hallway, sneaking into the kitchen after hours, brewing all sorts of pranks," she said softly.

"Say, are you the one giving Harry all these trick potions?" Fred asked. Iris nodded.

"Potions are my speciality."

"What did you put in that hair color potion?" Wood asked. "The colors were beautiful."

" It was just a mixture of different vibrant herbs and whatnot."

"What's the secret? We tried to reverse it, but nothing worked," Ron said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Well, there are some other herbs but what really keeps it together is, well, a drop of my blood," she said, suddenly feeling very timid.

"What does the blood do?" George asked as Fred pulled out a small notepad and pencil from somewhere. Iris could tell that the two of them were probably already scheming how to get her to go into business with them.

"Well, it helps change the color and it gives them the vibrancy. Also, it acts as a type of seal. I'm a metamorphmagus, so it seals the potion so that only I can reverse it." Tonks eyebrows shot up as did the twins and Wood's. Apparently, they were the only ones who didn't know this bit of information.

"Really? Harry failed to mention that. Is there anyway that George and I could discuss a business transaction with you? We own a joke shop and potions like yours would make a very good business endeavor-,"

"Fred! George! You will not drag the poor girl into that joke shop business of yours!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked from her end of the table.

"But Mum! This is a great opportunity!" Fred shouted.

"And I'm sure she would love to join us!" George replied. Iris began laughing loudly at the exchange of words between mother and sons. This was what a true family was like.

Harry was slightly surprised to hear her laughing. It was the first time he had truly seen her smile or laugh since she got here.

"It's quite all right, Mrs. Weasley. Though I doubt I'll go into business with them, I might work out some sort of deal." Fred leaned across the table.

"We'll discuss this later," he whispered with a wink. Iris blushed slightly as she dared to turn her eyes to Wood. He sat smiling at her and the twins antics. She turned away and blushed deeper.

Tonks sat stunned. First, this strange girl comes from nowhere, then Wood seems to get caught up in bringing her meals and now she decides to join the real world and wow them with her amazing potions. It didn't help that she was a metamorphmagus either. It was slightly sickening how sweet and innocent she was acting at the other end of the table. Wood might as well bring out the rock with the way he was watching her. Sighing heavily, Tonks propped her head on her elbow. There wasn't any use fighting it anymore. Wood never had any interest in her, and now with Iris around, he never would. If you can't beat them, join them.

"Hello all!" Mr. Weasley said brightly as he entered the room loudly.

"Arthur, dear, you're late!" Mrs. Weasley said in a concerned tone. The red headed man took off his hat and sat it on the table.

"I know, sorry dear, but we have a visitor this evening." He motioned towards Dumbledore who was silently entering the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley smiled and stood, walking over to welcome the two of them. It was then that Mr. Weasley saw Iris.

"Why, hello Iris! It's so good to see you down here," he said joyfully. Iris smiled and nodded, unsure of what to say. She began watching Dumbledore, curious as to why he was here. The same thought was running through everyone's mind.

"Have a seat, you two, and I'll conjure up some places," Mrs. Weasley said as she turned back to locating more dishes.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, Molly. In fact, I just need to speak with the Order if you don't mind," Dumbledore said. Mrs. Weasley stopped her bustling and walked back to the table.

"All right then. Children, up to bed." Groans of displeasure rose all around.

"But we're old enough!" Ron said. "Shouldn't Harry be allowed to stay at least!?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said quietly. "What we must discuss has nothing to with Harry." Harry was slightly taken aback. Normally matters of the Order had to do with him in some way or form. After much complaining, Mrs. Weasely managed to get Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny out of the kitchen.

"And don't even think of eaves dropping," she warned as she watched them trudge up the stairs. Harry stopped at the landing and watched as Mrs. Weasley shut the door to the kitchen behind her. He sighed heavily and headed to his room.

An hour later, a knock at the door interrupted Harry's daze as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He sat up as Ron put down the book he was reading.

"Come in!" The door slowly opened as Iris stuck her head in.

"Hey," she said softly with a smile. Harry smiled in return. She shut the door behind her and walked towards Harry's bed. "I just thought I would tell you the news," she said as she sat at the end of it.

"What news?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time. Iris glanced between the two of them before resting her green eyes on Harry.

"Well, Dumbledore thinks that it would be safest for me to go to Hogwarts during the school term," she said softly. Harry grinned.

"You're coming with us?" Iris nodded.

"But not as myself. It's too dangerous and too many people are looking for me," she said, not bothering to mention why anyone would be after her. "I'll be Jenny, assistant professor of Potions." Ron's eyes widened.

"You mean you're going to work with Snape?" he asked loudly. Iris rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he's not that bad," she said, glancing over at the over dramatic teen.

"You don't know Snape," Harry said. Iris shook her head and sighed.

"Anyway, I will be at Hogwarts, but it is very important that you both call me Jenny, not Iris. No one is to call me Iris except if we are in the privacy of my room, understood?" Both boys nodded solemnly. Iris smiled. "Good, I trust you'll pass the word on to Hermione and Ginny?" Harry nodded again. "Good. I'm off to bed. Good night." She leaned over and hugged Harry before leaving the room. Both boys sat in silence for a moment watching the door where Iris just left from.

"She's coming to Hogwarts," Harry said softly, happy that he wouldn't have to leave her.

"She's working with Snape. How long you suppose that'll last?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and laid back down.

"Hope she has a good effect on him," he mumbled before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

So here is the next chapter! Ta Da! It explains a little bit more about Iris, but not too much. A lot of her secrets I'm leaving for later in story for dramatic effect. Also, because I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen myself. Anyway, I hope it enlightens you and answers some questions. Thank you very much for the review, Jekl. As for Lucius, that little tidbit is to be revealed soon enough... Anyway, hope you like the chapter! If you like this story, than please visit my website, to read more of my work. Reviews are welcomed there too. Thanks and read on!

The next few weeks passed quickly and soon it was time for everyone to get ready for the return to Hogwarts. Iris dug through her trunk, disgusted at the selection of muggle clothes she had. She groaned in frustration, wishing she could join Harry and everyone going to Diagon Alley to shop. But she didn't have enough money to buy a new wardrobe and Dumblefore didn't think it would be quite safe enough. She sighed and sat down on the bed thinking back to the meeting they had had discussing what to do with her. Dumbledore wanted her to be near him, feeling that would be the safest place. He conveniently left out why she needed to be kept safe, but the ones who needed to know, already knew. It wasn't a smart idea to let everyone know her secrets. She wasn't sure she wanted Wood knowing, but he would have to eventually. Wood, Iris smiled slightly and the thought of him. He was sweet, kind and extremely good looking. She knew it was a bad idea to get involved with anyone right now, but Iris couldn't help herself. She hadn't opened herself up to anyone in a long time, and something in her told her that this was going to turn out all right.

"Knock, knock," Wood said from her open door. Iris looked over and smiled.

"Hi," she said softly.

"The door's open. You letting the rest of the house know you're alive up here?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. He walked over and sat down in the old wingback chair.

"I guess so," Iris said as she glanced back at the half packed trunk. The open door was a good sign. Wood was happy to see it. In the past few weeks, Iris had started to join in meals. He now came to visit often without trays of food, and Iris even joined him in the parlor with the Weasley's and everyone. Even Tonks was warming up to her. He could see a great change in Iris. The fear in her eyes was starting to recede. "I won't look like a teacher," she said with a slight frown as she gazed at the trunk. "I don't know what Dumbledore is thinking by making me an assistant professor. They won't believe I'm a professor. I won't be any good."

"Don't say that," Wood said as he leaned up in the chair. He reached out and took her hand. "You're going to be a great professor and the students are going to learn a lot from you," he said warmly. Iris looked over at him and smiled.

"I won't get to see you," she said sadly.

"Ah, well, that is a problem easily fixed. I'll come visit." Iris' eyes lit up.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. I'll come and visit as often as I can." Iris looked down at her small hand in his.

"Quidditch will be starting up soon." Wood sighed.

"It already has. We've been practicing for the last three weeks in the early morning and at night. Iris looked up at him, concerned.

"You've been practicing and then spending all day with me or working for the Order? You must be exhausted! You should have stayed home and rested!" she stated, feeling guilty for taking up his time. He did have a life besides her. A life that Iris felt she might never see.

"Don't go worrying about me. I'm fine. Besides, spending time with you is restful." Wood's warm smile and kind eyes silenced the guilt rising in her. Iris took her hand from him and stood, staring at the few robes she had gotten from a second hand store on Diagon Alley. She lived as a muggle for the past five years and had found no reason to own robes. Sighing heavily, she conceded silently to the fact that they would have to do.

"Iris! Iris!" a voice yelled from downstairs. Iris turned to the door and listened as feet pounded up the stairs.

"Sounds like they're back from school shopping," Wood said as he stood from the chair. Suddenly, Harry appeared in the door with Ron and Hermione behind him. They were all carrying large brown bags. Huffing slightly, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley appeared behind the trio with bags as well.

"How was shopping?" she asked brightly. The group walked into the room and set the bags down.

"It was great," Harry said. "We found something that we think you might enjoy." He handed his bag to Iris. She looked inside and pulled out a beautiful robe of a deep green. It was just her size. The bag was full of other robes in different colors. The others set their bags in front of her as well. Iris looked at them all, silent with shock.

"I noticed you didn't have many robes," Mrs. Weasley said quietly. "We figured that we would pick some out for you since Professor Dumbledore didn't feel it safe for you to go to Diagon Alley." Tears began filling Iris' eyes as she looked from the bags of clothes to the group of people in front of her. No one had ever done anything this kind for her in her whole life.

"Thank you," she whispered. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Oh, don't worry about it, love." Iris walked over and took turns hugging Mrs. Weasley, then Harry, Ron, Hermione, and lastly, Tonks. Tonks was slightly taken aback, but hugged back, deciding that she wouldn't mind being friends with this mystery of a girl.

"Come on now, let's get out of here and let Iris finish packing," Mrs. Weasley said, wiping her eyes. The group left the room, leaving Iris and Wood alone again. Iris sat down on the bed, staring at the bags of clothes and overwhelmed. Wood sat next to her and slowly reached his arm around her, not quite sure what she would do. Iris leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. It was the first time she had let him touch her. Sighing deeply, Iris wiped tears from her cheeks.

"This is all so surreal," she said softly. "Everything has been since I came here. I don't deserve all this."

"Yes, you do," Wood replied. "There is not a single person in the world who doesn't deserved to be loved."

"I've gone so long without this, this feeling. No one but my sister and her husband ever loved me. And after everything...," flashes of Lucious' evil grin blinked through her mind, " I wouldn't let anyone get close enough. It's, I," she faltered off. Iris was so overcome that there were no words to describe what she was feeling at that moment. Wood smiled and softly kissed the top of her head.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore," he whispered. "I don't what you went through, but I promise you, I won't let that happen to you again." Iris drew away from him and looked up into his brown eyes.

"How can you treat me this way? You don't know anything about me?" she asked quietly. Wood looked down at her, noting the look of confusion in her eyes.

"True, I only know what you've told me, but I do know that I see a kind girl who has been running too long and trying to rely on herself too long. It's time that girl opened her heart. I don't have to know everything about you to accept you." Iris sniffled and looked away, lest more tears pour from her eyes.

"There's so much I want to tell you right now, but I can't. It's much bigger than someone being after me."

"Then let me help you. Don't rely solely on your strength. Let me carry you," Wood said softly, gently touching her chin and turning it so that she looked up at him. Iris looked into his brown eyes. She could see that he meant every word he said.

"I will, someday. But not right now. Not yet."

"Iris! Wood! Are you two coming down to dinner!" Harry yelled from the landing. Iris looked towards the open door and stood quickly from the bed.

"Yes, we'll be down in a moment!" she yelled back, glad to have something to draw her away from the way Wood was looking at her. It was dangerous, she couldn't let him close. Not if she wanted to save him along with the others. Iris' back began to burn slightly where the mark was. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Wood, ignoring her back.

"Come on, let's go eat," she said with a smile. Wood stood and the two of them went down to join the others.

Later that night, Iris was carefully folding all her new robes into her trunk. She fondly ran her slight fingers over the soft velvet of a forest green robe that would bring out the green of her eyes. A frown came across her face. She couldn't have green eyes, not at Hogwarts. They would stand out too much and people would connect them to Harry. Perhaps blue would work, she thought sadly as she laid the robe in the trunk. She looked over at her chemistry set that was partially taken apart. Sighing heavily, Iris stood and walked over to it, not looking forward to finishing the job. The set was cumbersome to take apart the muggle way and she didn't want to stay up all night dismantling it the night before they were to leave. Glancing over at her closed door, she concentrated all her thoughts on the other occupants in the house. Ron and Harry were talking in their room, Hermione and Ginny were asleep, and the elder Weasleys were in the parlor talking with Sirius and Lupin. She could risk it this once, though it didn't really matter. Lupin and Sirius already knew all about her secret. Turning to the set, Iris lifted her right hand and stretched it palm out to the glass set. A slight shiver caused the glass to tinkle quietly. With a slight wave of her hand towards the trunk, the set began dismantling itself and flew across the room to her open trunk where it carefully packed itself. In a few seconds the deed was done and Iris motioned for the trunk to shut. She began walking towards her robe that was lain across the bed. She could hear Lupin and Sirius walking up the stairs. After years of reading minds out of distrust, it became second nature for Iris to constantly know the whereabouts of all those in close distance of her. A habit of self-preservation, it had saved her in many situations. A slight knock sounded.

"Come in," Iris called, turning to face the door. Lupin walked in, followed by a silent Sirius. Lupin smiled as he walked in.

"We were slightly unsure of whether you would still be awake," he said. "I know how nervous you must be about tomorrow." Iris smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just a little," she admitted. Lupin and Sirius walked over and sat in the two wing-back chairs across from the bed.

"We've brought you a gift. It's something you'll need to keep your cover while at Hogwarts," Lupin said as he reached in his robe and pulled out a long wand. It was a deep cherry colored wood and smooth as silk. Iris reached for it and examined it with awe.

"It's a beautiful color, thank you," she said.

"Sirius picked out the color." Iris looked up at the silent man and smiled.

"Thank you, Sirius." Sirius nodded before he looked away. It was still hard for him to believe that this was Iris sitting in front of him, but he had seen the mark with his own two eyes. It was her. Only one person in the world could have that mark on their back. Iris turned her attention back to the wand.

"I must confess, I'm slightly at loss as how to use it. It's been so long. And I haven't needed to."

"Dumbledore made it especially for you," Lupin began to explain as he sat up in his chair. "You won't have to worry about using it. Just make sure that it is in your hand when you use your normal magic so that anyone who sees will think you used your wand. Oh, and do not, under any circumstances, allow anyone else to try to use it. There is no magical core." Iris nodded as she laid the wand in her lap. "Dumbledore wanted us to go over a few ground rules with you as well. For your own safety." Iris nodded.

"First of all, you are Jenny, assistant potions professor. You'll work with Snape, which despite his dismal character, is not all that bad. Secondly, you are to always remain in your 'Jenny' form unless you are in your chamber. Show no one your mark and no one is to know that you are a hand wizard. Also, refrain from any other magic that would disclose who you really are, such as orbing. Understood?" Iris nodded. She already knew most of what Lupin was telling her, it was common sense. "Also, as hard as it may be, no one must know that you are related to Harry in any way." Iris swallowed. A hard look came across her face as she struggled to keep her composure.

"I'm not to associate with him at all?" she asked softly, hoping that it wasn't true. Lupin smiled.

"It's all right, Iris. You don't have to be in survival mode all the time. Yes, you can associate with Harry, just be careful about addressing him as family. As far as we know, Voldemort still thinks you're dead and we want to keep things that way. If the prophecy is true, he'll stop at nothing to kill you along with Harry," he said solemnly. Iris nodded.

"I understand." Lupin and Sirius both stood, Lupin smiling and Sirius still silent. Iris stood as well.

"Well, then, we should let you get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow," Lupin said as he hugged her. Iris smiled. They walked towards the door. "Goodnight," Lupin said as he walked out and continued down the stairs.

"Sirius," Iris said nervously, stopping him as he was about to disappear into the hallway. He stopped and turned to look at her. There was a certain sadness in his eyes. "Um, thanks again for picking out the wand color," she said feebly. Sirius nodded.

"It was Lily's favorite color," he said quietly. Iris looked down at the floor as she thought of her older sister. "You remind me of her in so many ways." Iris looked up at Sirius. This was the first time he had truly spoken to her since the day in the parlor. "Not just how you look, but I can see her strength in you." Iris nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I miss her," Iris said quietly. "I mean, I barely knew her, but it was the memory of her and James that helped me through all those hard times." Sirius shook his head slightly, causing a stray hair to fall into his face. Iris looked at him, she couldn't help herself.

"_I wish I had known. I wish I could have saved you," _Sirius thought. Iris reached out and touched his hand.

"It's not your fault. You had no idea that I was alive," she said softly. Sirius looked at her with eyes full of sorrow before turning and walking away down the hall. Iris watched him until he disappeared into his room. She could hear Buckbeak clawing the floor with happiness. A small smile played across her lips as she shut the door and turned to go to bed.


	8. Chapter Eight

Hello all! I've returned from the dead Life got a little crazy, and I lost inspiration, but now I'm back! I'll try to update a little bit regularly. Ok, so my original story line got a little screwed after reading the sixth book (so good). I'm going to try to continue with it like I've never read the book, but we'll see how thatgoes.I had started this long before it came out, so any similarities are strictly coincidence. Anyway, this chapter kind of went in its own direction, so we'll see where it takes me. Oh, and I do appreciate any advice, comments, whatever. I'm trying to keep the characters true to how they were created, but you know how that goes. All I ask is that you not be too extremely harsh. Constructive criticism welcomed...Oh, and thank you to my reviewers...if you still read this story...

* * *

The next morning was utter chaos at Grimmauld Place. Hermione accidently slept in, Harry couldn't find his Firebolt and freaked out until Ron told him it was in the parlor where he was cleaning it the night before. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen trying to whip up breakfast. Tonks showed up to help, but unfortunately was more a nuisance. Fred and George decided to help show everyone off, but were secretly planning on trying to get more potions off Iris. Everyone was talking loudly at the kitchen table and shoving food into their months when Iris quietly walked in. Silence filled the room as all eyes turned to her. Her long, curly red hair was now straight and blonde. Her cheeks were a little fuller and healthier looking. She was still very slender, but her piercing green eyes were now a dark blue. It looked like a different person, but Harry could still see little pieces of Iris in Jenny. She smiled shyly and looked down at her jeans and white button up shirt.

"So, what do you think?" she asked quietly, doing a slow circle.

"Who are you?" Fred asked, jokingly.

"Yes, Mother, who is this gorgeous stranger and why haven't you introduced us?" George asked from next to him. Laughter softly spread around the table as everyone relaxed a little. Iris walked over and sat next to Harry.

"Nervous?" Harry asked. Iris nodded slightly before taking a bite of eggs that Mrs. Weasly promptly filled her plate with.

"Yeah, I remember Lily and James telling me stories about Hogwarts. It's exciting to finally get to see it. I always hoped that I would have gotten to go there." Iris tried to eat most of her breakfast, but nerves were proving too much. After about fifteen minutes of picking around her food, Mrs. Weasly announced that they needed to leave if they didn't want to be late. Lupin arrived and Sirius came down the stairs to wish everyone well. He watched Iris as she pulled on a light corduroy jacket and stuck her wand into her black purse.

"Be careful," he said as he hugged her good bye. Iris was a little taken aback by his sudden sign of affection, but hugged him back.

"I will."

"Come on then!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she opened the door. Soon they were all on their way.

Thirty minutes later, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all sitting comfortably in their compartment. Ron and Hermione were getting ready to go up to the prefect car and change into their robes when Neville rushed into the compartment.

"Hello, did you hear about the new professor?" he asked, slightly out of breath. The train whistled and lurched forward.

"Come on Ron," Hermione said as she stood and left. Reluctantly, Ron stood and followed, grumbling the whole way. Neville sat next to Harry, and caught his breath. They were soon joined by Luna, Seamus and Dean, all of whom were talking about the new professor.

"Is she defense against the dark arts?"Seamus asked. Neville shook his head.

"I hear she's helping out with potions so that Snape can take defense against the dark arts." Dean's eyes widened.

"You mean Snape isn't teaching potions this year?" he asked excitedly.

"No, he's still teaching potions, but this new professor is supposed to help him out so he can focus on defense against the dark arts. I hear she's taking over the NEWT classes," Neville said. Dean sighed and sat back in his seat.

"Sounds like potions is going to be wonderful this year," he said, smiling slightly.

"I hear she's hot," Seamus said. Harry just sat in silence as the conversation continued. He smiled to himself as the scenery passed by outside the window, wondering what Iris, or Jenny was doing at that very moment.

Iris sat silently staring out the window in an empty car watching the trees.

"Iris, what have you gotten yourself into?" she thought. "No, not Iris," she said aloud. "Jenny now." The door to her car opened abruptly, scaring her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump!" Hermione said with a smile. Jenny smiled and sighed.

"It's all right. I'm fine. Just a little nervous." Hermione walked in and settled in the seat across from Jenny.

"Are you ready for classes?" she asked. Jenny shrugged and sighed.

"I think I'm ready, but I'm still nervous. I hope I do all right," she said as she glanced back out the window.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I know Harry and Ron are looking forward to it." Jenny glanced over at Hermione.

"Yes, I nearly forgot. You three will be in my classes, won't you?" Hermione nodded. "Good, at least there will be three familiar faces." Jenny suddenly looked towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Something's wrong," she said as she stood and ran out of her compartment, grabbing her wand from her opened purse. Hermione followed her. The sense of evil increased as Jenny neared Harry's compartment. She could hear smug laughter.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter. I've been looking for you," a sinister voice said. Jenny burst into the room, gripping her wand just as jinxes were about to fly.

"What?" the blonde intruder gasped as both he and Harry's wands were lifted from their hands and left floating in the air.

"What's going on here?" Jenny bellowed, glaring at Draco and his cronies. Her gaze nearly faltered as a sense of unknown recognition went through her. There was silence as all attention went to the pretty new potions professor. "I asked what's going on," she repeated.

"We were just sitting here when Draco and his friends came by," Harry said, finding his voice. Jenny glanced at him, softening her glare. She nodded, then turned her attention to Draco.

"I trust that you were just leaving. Am I correct?" she said, narrowing her eyes. Draco smirked.

"You're the new potions professor, aren't you?" he said. "I'm sure that you'll be quite taken with my talent," he said smoothly. Jenny's glare intensified as she slowly began to raise her wand.

"Only about as taken as you'll be with my hexes," she said calmly. Draco paled and quickly left the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle not far behind. He glanced over his shoulder before disappearing completely. Jenny sighed and stared after him. She waving her wand hand and sent his floating wand shooting out of the compartment to follow him. It was then that she realized how much he looked like his father. She shivered involuntarily as unwanted memories started to drift into her mind.

"Thanks, Ir-er, Jen-, Professor," Harry said. She turned and looked at him.

"Well, you got lucky. If I had caught you jinxing each other, I'd have to deduct points before we even make it to Hogwarts," she said, masking her twinge of nostalgia. Harry smiled.

"Yea, I'll watch out next time." Jenny turned and started to walk out of the compartment, anxious to be away from Harry. She could feel another set of flashbacks coming on and she didn't want him to see them. "Um,...are you all right?" Harry asked, watching her retreat. Placing a hand to her forehead, Jenny kept walking away.

"I'm fine," she called, ignoring the stares she was getting from students. Harry grabbed his wand from the air and began to follow her.

"Harry, maybe you should leave her alone," Hermione said as he walked passed her out of the compartment. But Harry didn't answer as he continued to follow her. He could feel that she wasn't feeling right. Something wasn't settling right within him.

_"He can't see...he can't know...," _he heard faintly.

"He knows the new professor?" Neville said in awe with wide eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued on towards the prefect car.

Jenny quickened her pace until she reached her car. She then collapsed into her seat as the door shut behind her, and dropped her head into her hands.

"Why?" she murmured as flashes of Lucius Malfoy went through her mind. Just outside the compartment, Harry's head begin to pound. He fell to the ground as flashes of a distance memory played through his head.

_"What? Did you not find what you were looking for?" he asked. The blonde little girl looked up from the dingy little bed she was sitting on, tears trailing down her dirty cheeks. _

_"Please sir, don't hurt me," she whimpered. Lucius sneered._

_"You amuse me child. You speak with such strength when in front of others, but yet whimper and plead when you're all alone. You're nothing but a scare, whiny little girl," he said as he tightened his grip on the whip in his hand. "You'll learn not to disrespect your elders when I'm through with you." The girl cried out. "Hold her down." Two house elves ran in and shoved the girl until she was lying on her stomach. One held her legs and the other held her arms as she thrashed around._

_"No!" she screamed. Lucius reared back and brought the whip across her back again and again. After a few hits, the girl quit screaming and squeezed her eyes shut as the tears kept coming. _

_"What? Did you lose the will to fight back?" he said as the whip continued to thud across her back. Something within the little girl told her to be quiet, be calm. _

_"Father?" a small voice said from the doorway. Lucius paused as he turned around and saw a small boy standing with wide eyes._

_"Son, go back to the parlor. I will be there soon." The boy nodded and left. Lucius turned to the girl who lay silently on the bed. Her shirt was shredded as blood seeped through. "And that, my dear, is what happens to little girls who stick their noses where they don't belong." Sweeping a stray strand of hair behind his ear, he turned to leave. "Clean her up."_

Jenny breathed heavily as the tears streamed down her face. The mark on her back was on fireShe could feel it trying to burn through her disguise. Closing her eyes, Jenny tried to concentrate on concealing it.

"Jenny!" Harry exclaimed as he ran into the compartment. She looked up at him, unable to speak. "Why did he do that to you?" She just shook her head and tried not to focus on the pain in her back.

"You shouldn't have seen that," she whispered. She should have known he would follow her.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he sat next to her and placed a hand on her back. Jenny grimaced in pain, but did not make a sound. Ever since that day she learned to suffer in silence.

"You don't want to know."

"Harry! Professor!" Hermione said as she slid open the door to the compartment. Jenny looked up at her, frantically wiping her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"We're nearly there." Jenny nodded as Hermione slid the door shut and left.

"You should get back to your compartment," she said softly. Harry nodded and stood. "Besides, I should probably change into my robes."

"When are you going to tell me what really happened?" he asked before walking out the door. Jenny looked up at him, her eyes flashing green for a moment before settling back to blue.

"When it matters."

Harry nodded.

"All right," he said. "I'll leave you then." He turned and left the compartment, his thoughts churning. It hurt that Iris still didn't trust him enough to tell him more, but he supposed it was for good reason and he wouldn't question her about it further. She would tell him in due time.


	9. Chapter Nine

So here it is, another installment. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, so I'm sorry if it seems confusing. I have it planned to a certain point, and then I've got nothing. So, yea, suggestions, comments, anything is welcomed. Oh, and thanks to my reviewers. You guys make my day!

* * *

An hour later, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron as excited conversations filled the Great Hall. The sorting had just been finished, and all were excited about the new term and getting to see old friends. One main topic of conversation was the new face at the head table. Jenny sat talking to Professor McGonagall, trying nervously to ignore the eyes that kept settling on her. It felt odd for her to be sitting in her forest green robes with a hat slightly tipped over her right eye. She was officially a part of the wizarding world once again, and the thought terrified her. There was absolutely no way anyone could get to her at Hogwarts, but Jenny still couldn't help feeling vulnerable. So many people were growing close to her and she was afraid. But she hid all this behind a smile and cheerful conversation, hoping against all hope that these happy times would last a little bit longer.

Harry could sense Jenny's nerves. He was impressed that she hadn't bolted yet, but knew that the tense woman could only handle so much. It was a lot for her to be seated in front of so many watching eyes.

"She seems to be doing well," Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry shrugged, still watching Jenny.

"At least that's what she wants you to think. She's terrified right now," he said softly. Hermione looked back at Jenny.

"How can you tell? She looks like she's enjoying herself." Harry carefully watched Jenny as she looked down at her plate, smiling, then slightly pulled her hat down a bit more.

"She tried to explain it to me once, but it's still a little beyond me. We're connected somehow. I can sense her thoughts and emotions and she can sense mine," he said. Hermione nodded, looking back and forth between the aunt and nephew. There was no doubt in her mind that Jenny-Iris was who she said she was.

"What's this? Does Harry Potter fancy the new professor?" Seamus said with a laugh from across the table. Harry quickly looked at Seamus, unsure of how to respond. He couldn't tell anyone that Jenny was actually his aunt, so he just let the accusation alone. "I knew it! You haven't taken your eyes of her all evening. No worries, though. I think half of Hogwarts fancies her." Harry looked around the room and notice that he wasn't the only boy studying the new professor.

"Oh, dear," Hermione murmured as she shook her head. At that moment, Dumbledore stood up to the podium and raised his hand to signal silence.

"I would like to welcome all of you to Hogwarts for another year. There are some changes. First of all, there is some added precautions because of the return of Voldemort." There was a collective shudder throughout the students at the mention of his name. Dumbledore paused before continuing.

"Your heads of houses will discuss these changes with you when you go to your houses after dinner. Next, I would like to tell you about some class changes and introduce a new professor." All eyes automatically turned to Jenny. She squirmed slightly in her chair and tried hard to stop the blush that was threatening to crawl up her face.

"This year Professor Snape will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore said. Snape sneered as he acknowledge the general disgust coming from many of the students. Harry groaned slightly. Defense Against the Dark Arts had been his favorite subject, but now it seemed like it would slid into his most loathed. "And taking over his potions classes will be Professor Baker." Jenny stood slightly and nodded quickly before sitting back down.

"Now, that is all in the way of announcements. Please, feast and enjoy yourselves!" Dumbledore turned to sit down as food appeared on the tables across the Great Hall. Harry glanced up at Jenny and smiled at the look of amazement that was on her face. He forgot that all she knew about Hogwarts was from stories told to her by his parents. He only wished that he could be sitting up there now, enjoying this moment with the only family he really had left.

"It's just like the stories," Jenny said as she picked up her goblet full of pumpkin juice. Professor McGonagall laughed at her childlike exclamation. She, along with Snape, had been informed of Jenny's true identity.

"I forgot that this is your first time here," the older woman said as she reached for a hot roll.

"Yes, but I've heard so much about it that it feels like I've been here before," Jenny said, glancing up at the enchanted ceiling where thousands of candles floated in a starlight sky.

"Who told you about Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked, while taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. It was a harmless question, for she knew nothing of Jenny's life while with her adoptive family, but it brought bittersweet memories for Jenny.

"My sister," Jenny said quietly, careful to leave out names in case anyone was eavesdropping. McGonagall looked at her, immediately scolding herself for unintentionally bringing up the past. "They both told me stories. Grand stories. Every night at bedtime they would tell me another story about Hogwarts. I wanted so much to come here after hearing them," Jenny said as she smiled at the older woman.

"Did they tell you about how he would senselessly torture students for the enjoyment of it?" a cold voice asked. Jenny looked at Snape, who was sitting on the other side of her. Her blue eyes narrowed. She knew nothing of the long time rivalry between James and Snape, but that didn't stop her from loathing anyone who spoke ill of her dead brother-in-law.

"I'm sure stories like that were inappropriate at the time for a five-year-old," she said quietly. Snape looked up at her, his gaze flinching slightly. He could see the same determination in her eyes that reminded him so much of Lily.

"I see," he said after a moment's silence. "I do hope that you don't coddle my students, especially those with a certain, familial bond. I should hate to see all of my work in setting up this potions program go down the drain, _Miss_ Baker." Snape then turned back to his food, no longer acknowledging her presence. Jenny sat stunned for a moment before turning back to her plate. It was obvious that Snape had some sort of grudge against her family, and it stung that he didn't think she was capable of being a professor. Jenny no longer felt hungry. The urge to get away was almost overwhelming.

_"She's so much like...her," _Jenny heard. She glanced at Snape, not quite believing that such a sad thought would come from the man who sat next to her glaring at the students. She pushed the thought from her mind as she pushed her chair back and stood.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I've had enough excitement for tonight. Good night, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape," she said, skillfully hiding the quiver that was threatening to take over her voice.

"Good evening, Jenny," McGonagall said as she smiled at Jenny, then glared at Snape. Jenny then quickly exited through a side door, wiping at the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"You didn't have to be so harsh," McGonogall said once Jenny had disappeared. Snape looked up at her, no emotion in his face. "The poor girl has been through so much. It took a lot of strength for her to come out of hiding." Snape sighed as he looked back out to the students. What did it matter to him what had happened to the girl? His eyes met Potter's as the boy glared at him, then left the room to follow the girl, no doubt. Snape went back to his dinner, thinking that someone should remind Potter not to act so chummy around the new professor.

Jenny quickly walked through corridors and up stairs until she reached a large door in a slightly deserted tower of Hogwarts. She stopped before entering and sighed.

"I know you're behind me, Harry," she said quietly. Harry walked up to her side.

"Are you all right? I saw you leave," he asked. Jenny looked down at him and smiled. He intrigued her, this nephew that looked so much like the brother and sister she desperately missed.

"Yes, I think I'll be fine. Just a little tired." She opened the door and stepped into the room. Harry watched from the corridor. "Well, aren't you coming in?" she asked. Harry stepped in and shut the door. He was standing in large, brightly lit sitting room. A door on the back wall opened up to a large circular bedroom that was illuminated by the moon's glow through two large windows. Jenny's truck sat unopened at the foot of the bed. Harry walked over and sat in a comfortable chair next to a round table while Jenny pulled her wand out of her pocket and sat it on a cabinet.

"Would you care for some tea?" she asked, leaning on the cabinet. Harry nodded. "Very well." She looked at the fire place on the opposite wall. Her eyes widened, as she clumsily picked up her wand and pointed it at the fireplace. A fire began roaring as she busied herself looking for the tea service that she discovered earlier in the cabinet. Jenny silently scolded herself for letting Snape's words affect her so much that she was forgetting how to use a wand. She found it and carried it to the table where Harry sat. A curious look came across Harry's face as he watched her fumble with the wand, tapping it on the black kettle to fill it with water. She nervously carried it over to the fireplace and hung it on a hook over the fire to heat it.

"Well, now that that's finished. If you don't mind, I think I've had quite enough of being Jenny for one day." She closed her eyes as Jenny began to fade away and Iris appeared. Satisfied with her appearance, Iris walked over and collapsed in the chair across from Harry. She took her hat off and let it fall lazily to the floor.

"Are you all right?" he asked again. Iris sighed and looked at him. She couldn't hide anything anymore.

"Not really, but I will be." She groaned. "I just wish that wouldn't let him get to me like that," she said while massaging her temples.

"What did Snape say to you?" Harry asked as he sat up in his chair.

"Just a bunch of hogwash. I didn't realize that he had a history with James and that it would affect his opinion of me. You would think that I was James' sister and not Lily's," she said. Harry shook his head as anger began to course through him. Iris glanced over at him, sensing his anger.

"Now don't go getting all protective, Harry. It's nothing to get all worked up about."

"But, he had no right to say anything like that to you," Harry practically yelled. Iris looked up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry about it. It's not the first time I've been underestimated," she said softly. Harry looked over at Iris, his anger settling down. He could the deep sadness in Iris again. She looked over at him and smiled. "Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity. Opinions like Snape's just make it all the sweeter to prove them wrong." He smiled as the kettle whistled.

"Ah, good," Iris said as she lifted her wand and flicked it. The kettle floated over to the table where Iris put in some tea packets. Harry watched her and laughed. "What?" Iris asked, curious as to why she was amusing Harry.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I'm so used to professors using tea leaves here," he said. Iris shrugged as she placed the lid back on the kettle.

"I blame it on too many years living as a muggle," she said, pouring tea into a cup for Harry.

"Is that why you aren't used to using a wand?" Harry asked lightly, hoping that Iris' improved mood would allow her to answer some questions that had been bugging him. Iris glanced up at him, unsure how to answer the question.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, hoping to deflect the question. She held out a cup and saucer.

"Well, it's just, you seemed to be fumbling with it tonight," he said accepting the cup from her.

"Unfortunately, that is the affect of a certain nasty professor who had the gall to call me _Miss _Baker. Apparently, I'm not good enough to be Professor Baker," she said brusquely as she poured herself a cup of tea. She could sense Harry's anger starting again. "Please, Harry. Control your temper. It's not your battle." Harry sighed and took a sip of his tea.

"Though, he does certainly know how to put a damper on one's first night in Hogwarts," Iris said before taking a sip of her own tea. They both sat in silence for a moment, before Iris smiled mischievously and an evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Iris shrugged.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking of a certain potion that I brought. A certain potion that would be wonderful to give to our dear old friend, Professor Snape," she said. Harry laughed loudly, picturing Snape with multi-colored hair.

"You wouldn't? He would know it was you," he said. Iris shrugged, the glint gone from her eyes, but her smile still lingering.

"Ah, you're right. He would know it was me instantly when he found he couldn't reverse it. And it wouldn't due for the new professor to pull pranks on her fellow staff. I have to be responsible now."

Harry nodded as they both fell into silence again. Iris turned to look at him.

"I think a toast is in order," she said. She lifted her tea cup. Harry follow her actions. "To a new year at Hogwarts," she said loudly.

"To family," Harry said with a smile. Iris smiled warmly.

"Yes, to family," she said softly. They clinked their cups together and took a sip. After a moment, Iris sighed and set her tea cup down.

"As much as I hate to make you go, I think its best that you return to your dormitory. They'll be going over the new procedures," she said. Harry nodded and set his cup down. They both stood and walked towards the door. "Now that you know where I am, feel free to come visit anytime," Iris said as she opened the door. Harry nodded before giving Iris a tight hug. It still shocked Iris a bit to receive affection from others.

"I'll stop by tomorrow," Harry said when he released her.

"Good. I would like to hear all about your first day back." Harry walked out the door and Iris pushed it shut. She leaned against the door and slid down until she sat on the floor.

"Well, Iris. Welcome to Hogwarts._"_


End file.
